Commandos Pack
Foundation The Commandos Pack was formed in February, 2007 when four Gattaca evicted females came across a group of Baobab roving males. The females were Queen of Darkness, Silent Hill, Cinder and Venus and the males were Jim Bob, Captain Planet, Jason and Freddy. Queen of Darkness and Jim Bob established dominance after several rough disputes. The Commandos guard their territory fiercely and often take land from their rivals. Pack Life Queen of Darkness and Jim Bob started producing litters, their first litter consisted of Eddie, Raga Muffin, Hector, Timber and Gringo, all of them males. Their second litter consisted of four pups called Cody, Zack, Jasper, Digimon, Pokemon and Sue sadly Jasper died, in winter Venus mated with Freddy. Next spring Queen of Darkness gave birth to Homestar Runner, Flash and Dasher and Venus gave birth to Dizzy, Cookie, Pookie, Sookie and Pancake, sadly Venus died shortly after giving birth. In winter the pack split, one half led by Jim Bob and Queen of Darkness and the other by Cinder and Freddy, Cinder mated with Freddy and Silent Hill mated with a rover. After a month the pack reunited, Jason went roving and never returned. In spring Queen of Darkness, Silent Hill and Cinder were pregnant, Queen of Darkness evicted Silent Hill that never rejoined but she didnt kick out Cinder, Queen gave birth to a litter of pups but they were killed by Cinder. Cinder aborted her litter so there were no pups that year. Months later Freddy died. Next year Queen gave birth to a litter of pups named Celidh, Coop, Munro and Whiskey, a month later Cinder was babysitting when a rival pack attacked Cinder was killed, but any pup died. Next spring Queen of Darkness gave birth to Everest, Aconcagua, Andes and Himalaya. After a few weeks they attacked the Young Ones wanting more territory, being successfully they caused the Young ones to split. They got douglas fir slopes, during a storm a lightning started fire and burned all the forest althought later it recovered. Months later the Young Ones splinter half The Sequoia, became their new neighbours after stealing the Geckos territory. The Sequoia started wandering in Douglas the Commandos attacked them and chased off, but a roving male appeared in the scene it was Homestar Runner but thinking he was one of the enemies, half of the Commandos chased him off reducing the pack and giving more chances to the Sequoia. The Sequoia seeing this attacked and chased off the Commandos, they lost Douglas Fir Slopes, weeks later Jim Bob died of rabies, later Captain Planet died, he was the last unrelated male. Gringo took the alpha male rank. In winter''' Queen of Darkness mated with a young rover from the Young Ones called Seacrest to keep her status. In spring Queen of Darkness gave birth to Seacrest's pup: Sera, Duke, Aramis and Armageddon. Five males from Young ones origins emigarted into the pack as the resident males were roving, Zero established dominance being the oldest male. The other new males mated with some of the females including Celidh, Pancake, Munro and Sookie. Sookie was kicked out before giving birth, Munro gave birth to a litter of three and later was kicked out. Queen of Darkness gave birth to De La Soul, De La Ray, Flava Flav, McFloozie and General Big Daddy. Pancake was kicked out and later lost her litter. Celidh gave birth last to Blaster, Splinter, Ratchet and Malaki. Bash died. On May the Rascals raided their den while Pancake was babysitting, she couldn't do much being outnumbered and McFloozie was killed. Malaki and Bish died within the next months, but the rest of the pups survived. In January 2015 Zero was killed by the Rascals while patroling on his own, leaving the pack once again with no alpha male. Soon though, Baker and Miles started competing for dominance, after days of fighting, Baker eventually won. Alpha Pair When the Commandos came into existence, Queen of Darkness won the position as the alpha female after a long fight with her sister Silent Hill, and some quarrels with Venus and Cinder. The dominant male position was taken by Jim Bob, the oldest male, from the start of the group formation. After Jim Bob died in late 2012, his oldest son Gringo took over as dominant male. After a year, a group of five Young Ones rovers joined the Commandos. Gringo and some of his brothers left the group, while others were kicked out. Zero, the oldest male, took over the position as the alpha male of the Commandos with dominant female Queen of Darkness as his partner. Zero was then killed by a rival pack in January 2015 and his position was contested between his brothers Miles and Baker, who were littermates. Baker eventually won dominance. Rival Packs The first rival pack for the Commandos was the Whiskers, that moved near them. They had many fights with the Young Ones, another of their rivals. A new pack called the Geckos was formed, but later they moved away. A Young Ones splinter half known as the Sequoia became their new rivals, they had a fight with them, losing some of their territory, but the Sequoia eventually moved South so they recovered their lost land. In winter of 2014 the newly formed Rascals established their territory near them becoming one of their main enemies. They had many battles and the Rascals even attacked the Commandos den, they still clash into battle every now and then, the Rascals being a pretty prominent foe, usually the Commandos prevail since they are a larger pack, but that doesn't stop the Rascals. Current Pack Members The Commandos have 21 members as of February, 2015. Baker (YM015) '''Alpha Male (Reserved by Muzzlelad) Queen of Darkness (GF003) Alpha Female (Reserved by Aurora2000) Miles (YM016) Beta Male Celidh (CDF025) Beta Female (Reserved by Cinerescent) Phoenix (YM019) Subordinate Whiskey (CDM023) Subordinate Coop (CDM026) Subordinate Sera (CDF031) Subordinate Pancake (CDF019) Subordinate '''(Reserved by Beiruthen) Himalaya (CDF030) '''Subordinate (Reserved by Foa lan) Armageddon (CDM034) Subordinate Duke (CDM032) Subordinate Everest (CDM027) Subordinate Drew (YM020) Subordinate Aramis (CDF033) Subordinate (Reserved by Rebellionarising) Aconcagua (CDF028) Subordinate De La Soul (CDF038) Juvenile De La Ray(CDM039) Juvenile (Reserved by Falling Nebula) Flava Flav (CDM040) Juvenile Ratchet (CDM045) Juvenile (Reserved by ObsidianTheMighty) Andes (CDM029) Omega Category:Packs Category:Current Packs Category:Non Role Play Packs